Confessions
by dwranik
Summary: What do you do when you love someone but you can't confess because you know you don't deserve him? Sakura loves Naruto but when he confess she doesn't confess to him because she knows how much pain she caused to him. What will happen? NaruSaku one shot


Hey guys, this is my second fan-fiction about NaruSaku. I worked really hard on this one it took me 3 months to finish it, I didn't want to make the same mistakes as the first one but i REALLY try a lot. If I made mistakes please feel free to tell me so I can improve since English is not my language.

I DON NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

CONFESSIONS

It had been 2 weeks since Naruto came back from his training with killer bee. Those last weeks were hard for him; every single day he will think of his mother and then out of the blue Sakura will come into his mind to replace her. Maybe it was because of her hair; kushina's hair wasn't exactly the same as Sakura's but then why? Maybe it was the fact that his mother had a temper like Sakura and punches like her; that might sound masochistic but Naruto was in love with her temper and nobody could change that fact.

Naruto couldn't take it any more; next week he was going to fight and bring Sasuke back so if he was going to do that he have to take her out of his mind but he knew that there was no way to let him self do that because he was in love with her. There was only one way to fight Sasuke with clear mind;CONFESSION.

_'I must be crazy' _Naruto thought_ 'yeah..! Crazy for her'_ he said with a smirk; how he was suppose to confess? How he was supposed to tell her that even thought he was baka and jerk and reckless, that he loved her? He knew that Sakura doesn't love him back, he knew that she was in love with Sasuke. It was clear enough after her 'confession' that she was badly in love with Sasuke but it didn't matter to him; as long as she was happy he will be okay.

The next day Naruto went to look for Sakura but he couldn't find her anywhere; he searched at the hokage's tower and then he went at the training area with no luck either. '_I must be baka after all'_ he said to him self with a smirk_ 'Sakura must be working at the hospital right now I have to go and tell her to meet me after work'_ he said and he directed to the hospital.

He searched all over the hospital looking for her with no luck again 'okay, now I am really worried; where is she?' he asked him self 'Naruto what are you doing here?' a blond hair woman asked 'Oh. Hi Ino; I am looking for Sakura; I searched the entire village looking for her but I can't found her anywhere and finally I came here with no luck either; I am scared that something happen to her; have you see her around today?' he asked with a worry face 'she is fine Naruto I saw her a few hours ago; we were eating lunch together; I don't know where she could be right now but I am sure she is just fine so there is no reason for you to worry about' she said with confirmation in her eyes 'That's good to hear' he said with a relief 'so why are you searching for her so badly?' she asked with a smirk on her face ' it's not of your concern; I have to go now; thanks anyway see you later; he said and run off before ino ask him more.

Sakura was ready to leave from the hospital and go home but a voice made her stop and turned around 'Sakura wait up, I have something to tell you' Ino said 'what is going on Ino?' she asked with curiosity ' I met naruto today here in the hospital and-' before she could continue sakura asked her with worry 'Is he injure? Is he in the hospital? Why didn't you tell me that before?' 'Calm down Sakura he is fine; he came here looking for you so badly' said Ino with a smirk 'what do you mean by saying _so_ badly?' she asked with a confused face 'he was looking for you everywhere and I can say that he was really nervous; I think he wants to tell you something very important' she answered with a serious look. _Why Naruto was looking for me? What does he wants to talk about? Is he still mad at me? Is he going to tell me that he hates me again?_ Those thoughts made Sakura want to cry but Ino's voice brought her back to reality 'Sakura are you listening to me?' 'Oh….sorry; thanks for telling me that Ino I have to go now see you tomorrow' she said and left. 'What's wrong with those two today?' Ino asked her self.

Sakura took the way for Naruto's apartment thinking about the day she confessed to him; **I hate people who lie to themselves** '_he hates me. I made a mistake for telling him that I was in love with him; I am such an idiot woman even a child wouldn't believe me. I made the man who loves me more than anything in this world...hate me' _she said to her self with sadness and sorrow in her eyes.

Sakura knew about Naruto been in love with her because of Sai. He was the one who opened her eyes and see how much she meant for Naruto; from that day she promised to her self that she will never make mistakes again but she did and that was the biggest one.

Why those words where like a kunai into her heart? One day she was thinking all about Naruto's words and Sasuke's actions; Naruto hated her because of her fake confession and Sasuke tried to kill her without a second thought. Could it be that she was left all alone from both of her teammates? Even from Naruto? But Naruto came to rescue her; Was Naruto still in love with her? No it can't be; he rescued her because she was his friend and nothing more. That thought made her happy and sad at the same time; she was happy because Naruto thought of her as a friend but she was sad because he didn't love her any more; why was she care about that? She cares about him a lot but could it be that she feels something more about him? That day she came to the conclusion that she was in love with him but it was too late because Naruto hated her. After she convinced her self that she didn't deserve him; she told to herself not to confess her love towards to him.

The sun was about to set so Naruto decided to go at Ichiraku's and try to find Sakura tomorrow. He was about to get into his house when he heard a voice calling his name 'Naruto!' he recognized that voice 'sakura-chan?' he said surprised 'what are you doing here? Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you' he asked with a worried look. 'Calm down Naruto I was at the hospital all day performing operations with Tsunade-sama. Ino told me that you were looking for me so here I am' Sakura answered trying to act cool so Naruto couldn't see her sadness in her eyes.

Naruto stared at her green emerald eyes searching for something that he will make him feel stronger so he could confess his love. What was he really searching for? Some sparks of love maybe? But what kind of love did he want to find? Could it be a friendly love or a brotherly love? No...He was searching for real love but he knew that he was asking too much from her so any kind of love would be accepted from him as long as he could be by her side and make sure she would be safe. Suddenly her voice brought him back to reality 'Naruto are you going to invite me inside or what?' Sakura asked with impatience still trying to act cool 'Yes of course sorry about that' he answered with his famous smile.

Naruto brought to Sakura who was sitting on a chair next to the table a drink and sat across her 'so why were you looking for me? Did something happen?' Sakura asked him searching for clues. Why all of a sudden Naruto was so badly looking for her? Is he going on a training trip again? No it wasn't that; she knew that their new mission for searching Sasuke and bring him back was next week '_what the hell is going on Naruto? _Sakura asked her self.

Naruto took a deep breath and said 'I never thought that the day would come to say what I am going to tell you now; I said to my self that I will tell you after my promise to you will be done but...' he closed his eyes as hard as he could, he then tied his hands and continued ' but I can't take it anymore'. Although his last words sounded more like a whisper Sakura heard them 'what are you talking about Naruto? What is that you want to tell me but not before you keep your promise?' Sakura asked Naruto looking into his blue oceanic eyes

Naruto tried not to look nervous and continued ' Sakura in a week I am going to fight Sasuke but if I am going to do this I must have my mind clear and be focus' Sakura's heart was beating like crazy; why does she have the feeling that she knew exactly what Naruto was going to tell her? She didn't say anything; she waited for Naruto to finish; he took another deep breath and continued 'but the most important is that the fight between me and sasuke will be very tough and things might get very rough and I might' he was cut off by her giving him a slap on his face and then said with an angry voice ' DO NOT EVEN DARE TO SAY OR THINK AGAIN THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE; YOU HEAR ME? YOU CAN'T DIE; NOT YET; NOT UNTIL YOU BECOME HOKAGE SO YOU CAN PROTECT YOU VILLAGE AND A FAMILY AND PAST TO THE NEW GENERATION THE WILL OF FIRE; ISN'T THAT YOUR DREAM NARUTO? ISN'T YOUR DREAM TO BECOME HOKAGE?'.

Surprised by her action naruto looked down at the floor and said 'how can I be hokage when I can't keep my promises? How can I be hokage when I can't save a friend?' although naruto was staring down at the floor Sakura saw his sorrow in his eyes; she could sense the disappointment in his voice; without a second thought she placed her right hand on his and said to him with warmth and a smile looking at him 'Naruto you are the one who defeated Pain or should I say that you brought him back to his senses? If you were able to change his mind then I am sure you can do that with sasuke too; I trust you; the entire village trusts you and I am sure that the day for you being hokage is near by. I believe in you Naruto' with that Naruto looked at Sakura with amazement; did she really say those words? Did she believe to his dream?.

When Sakura realized that naruto was staring at he, she felt butterflies moving in her stomach and fire all over her body _'why all of a sudden I feel my body burning and my heart beating like crazy? Could it be because of those blue oceanic eyes or is it because I am in love with him? is that what people feel when they love someone?' _Sakura thought while she was trying to escape from his gaze. 'So what were you going to tell me about?' she asked Naruro trying to brake the silence 'well…I…umm.. Can we go for a walk? I need some fresh air' he asked her trying not to look nervous; sakura thought for a second and said to her self that this will be good opportunity to erase her warmth inside her body ' okay…if that will make you feel better lets go then' she lied to him.

Naruto and Sakura were walking through Konoha's streets without talking to each other. When they finally sat on a bench Naruto looked at the night sky where stars were shining, 'The sky is so beautiful tonight' he said with a sigh; Sakura did the same thing and agreed with him; then she thought that if things were different she would have been in his arms watching together the night sky and whisper to each other their love but that will never happen because she knew that Naruto didn't love her anymore.

Naruto on the other hand was trying to find the right words to confess but he couldn't '_Okay Naruto you have to tell her; it's easy just say 'I love you' nothing more. It's just a phrase damm it; why is it to hard to spell it?_' He was cut of from his thoughts when Sakura called his name 'Naruto are you okay?' 'I am fine Sakura-chan' he said with a nervous smile while scratching the back of his head. 'Well you said you wanted to tell me something; are going to tell me or not?' she said with curious look 'of course I will it's just that...I...can't find...the words...to...say it' he answered; 'hmmm… okay then I will help you; I will make questions and you will answer them' she said with an understanding look and Naruto agreed with her.

'So…. Is it about you fighting sasuke?' she asked looking up at the sky 'Well…..yes…. I mean no…I mean kind of' he said with nervousness. Sakura looked into his eyes 'Okay Naruto now I am really confused; is it or not about Sasuke?' she asked looking deep into his eyes for some clues. '_Okay this is not helping me at all I have to do it on my own' _Naruto thought; he took a deep breath and said 'Sakura since my childhood I have….' Naruto was cut off when Sakura put her right hand in front of her mouth and asked 'Oh my God Naruto are you sick? Do you have a disease?' 'What? No I am fine Sakura' Naruto said surprised 'then what did you have since your childhood? If it is about the kyuubi I already know that and I don't have any problem about you having the kyuubi inside your body' sakura said with a smile on her face 'I know that Sakura-chan and thank you but it's not about the kyuubi; just let me..' Sakura interrupted him again and asked 'then what is it? If it is about….' naruto couldn't take it anymore and so he shouted 'DAMM IT SAKURA I LOVE YOU'.

They didn't speak to each other for ten minutes. Sakura was in shock; she couldn't speak after Naruto's confession '_he still loves me? after all I have done to him...he still loves me as much as I love him but what I have to do now? Should I tell him that I love him too? No he wouldn't believe me' _Sakura thought while she was looking down at the ground. Naruto broke the silence and said with a sad and weak smile 'I wanted to tell you that for a while but then again how am I suppose to do that when I don't even keep my promises?' Sakura could hear his disappointment in his voice.

'I knew' she said straight looking up at him; Naruto looked into her green emerald eyes with curiosity and as she continued 'I knew that you were…in love with me. Sai told me when you left the village to find the Rainkage and beg him not to kill Sasuke' she pause for a while and continued with hesitation in her voice 'It was then when I realized how much pain I caused you and how much heavy was the burden I placed on you' Sakura looked away and tears had started to forming 'So…so I decided to take that burden from you by killing Sasuke and telling you that…..that I-' she placed her head into her hands and started to cry more ' I am so sorry naruto; I thought that telling you that I…..' she couldn't say it 'I thought by confessing, you would accept it and turn back to Konoha. I didn't want you to die because of me' she wiped her tear and looked up at the sky and said 'but I was wrong and I hurt your feelings…..again'.

Naruto thought for a second and said placing his right hand where his heart was and said 'Sakura, the truth is that you did hurt my feelings; I couldn't believe that the person I love more than anything in this world lied to her self. But when Sai explained to me why you did all these I understood how much you care about me as your friend and I felt guiltiness saying those hard words to you; I am sorry if I hurt your feelings' Sakura's eyes widened; she stared naruto and said 'Naruto you don't…' Sakura was cut of by Naruto who said 'just let me finish Sakura' she nodded.

Naruto continued looking deep into her green emerald eyes 'Sakura-chan I have been in love with you since my childhood; I love your pink hair; I love your big forehead which make me want to kiss it sometimes; I love those beautiful emerald green eyes of yours' he smiled to her and continued 'I even love those punches you give me every time I say or do something stupid' he gently placed her hands in his and said with a loving voice 'I loved you, I love you and my love for you will never end'. Sakura was ready to cry when she listened to those last words; she wanted so much to scream out loud her love for him ' Naruto….I…'she couldn't finish her phrase when Naruto covered her lips with his fingers 'shhhhh you don't have to say anything Sakura-chan' he said and out of the blue he placed his lips to hers softly and sweet with his eyes close.

Before she could react and kiss him back he pulled himself back and spoke again looking at her 'I will always be there for you to protect you even if it cost my own life; I will do anything for you to be happy' he stood up turning his back and looking at the sky 'I know that you will never love me back because of your love for Sasuke is like mine towards to you; I can't love anyone else other than you and you can't love anyone else other than Sasuke' he said and a tear fell down his cheek.

Sakura wanted to say how much she loved him but something stopped her _'he loves me so much that it hurts him. I don't deserve his love; all I have done was to hurt him. He deserves someone better than me'_ sakura came back to reality when she heard Naruto's voice 'it's getting late I should walk you home' she thought for a while and decided that there was no point of telling him her love towards to him because she didn't deserve his love and beside he would never believe her but she wanted to know something; she got up from the bench and said to him looking at his back 'Why? Why you choose now to confess?' naruto turned around to face her and said 'because those last weeks I have been thinking of you a lot; I couldn't concentrate and I couldn't take it any more and I can't fight Sasuke without clear mind'.

Sakura's eyes winded from his answer, she turn her head aside and said with I sad smile 'I am sorry Naruto that I caused so much pain 'she started to cry and continued 'I guess I am the root of your problems' Naruto clutched her shoulders and said looking into her eyes 'no Sakura don't do that to your self; it's not your fault that I fell in love with the most beautiful blossom in Konoha' he paused and said again with a small smile 'so please don't think that way again okay?' she wiped her eyes and said with a smile 'Okay' ' Now les get you home' he said and started to walk away.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Sakura couldn't sleep. Since she got home she was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall embracing her legs and crying. She was crying because she will never be with him, because she didn't deserve his love. She took the photograph where she, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were together as team seven '_I was in love with Sasuke and that hurt Naruto; then Sasuke left the village and I was crying in frond of him telling him how much I loved Sasuke and begging him to bring him back to me; that hurt him more; his promise was a burn for him which I placed on him and the final blow came when I 'confess' to him_' She said placing her face into her hands so she could cry more _It's okay Sakura you deserve that pain because you gave pain and when you give something it will come back to you; now you will learn how naruto's pain feels like and you will have to live with that. You deserve to be alone for now on'_ Sakura thought and tears continue to fell down her cheeks, she then place her right hand on his lips _He kissed me; my first kiss was with Naruto. I wish I could kiss him back when I had the chance; he will never kiss me again. Damn it, that hurts _she said looking outside her window, she then wiped her eyes and remember what Naruto told her when he walked her home '**Now that I confess to you that doesn't change anything, we are still friends right?' he asked and she nodded with a smile**_**. **__At least we are still friends .If being friend with him is the more I can get I will be just fine _she said to her self with a small and weak smile.

At the other side of Konoha, the blond boy couldn't sleep ether; even though he should be relaxed after his confession he wasn't; he hated him self because he made Sakura cried. When he saw her crying he wanted to hug her and tell her not to cry but he didn't and hated him self for that then he remembered the kiss he gave to her; he place tow fingers on his lips and said to him self _'I will treasure that kiss for ever; besides I will never have the chance to kiss her again'. _He wanted so much to kiss her again, to be with her and live his rest of his life with her by his side but he knew that this will never happen because Sakura was in love with Sasuke _'It's okay, as long as we are friends I will be just fine' _he thought but then he wondered if things will be different for now one and when he remembered what he said to her, he said with a smile on his face 'Everything will be fine; things couldn't be otherwise'.

Tow weeks after that day team seven managed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke were at the hospital with multiples injuries and out of chakra; Sakura on the other hand was fine; Naruto told to her and Kakashi not to involve in the battle. Day's had past and none of them woke up but Sakura knew that everything will be okay and they will awake soon.

It was a beautiful morning with the sun shining at the sky when Sakura decided to visit her teammates but before that she thought to drop by Ino's store to get some flowers for her teammates. 'Good morning Ino; how are you today?' Sakura asked her best friend 'Oh hi Sakura, I am fine what about you?' Ino asked smiling at her 'I am fine, I came here to buy some flowers for Naruto and Sasuke' she answered smiling back 'Okay let me prepare them for you' she said and continued 'so have they wake up yet?' 'No, but I am sure they will soon. Ummm Ino why haven't you visit Sasuke yet? I though that you loved him' she asked her blond friend with curiosity 'Well Sasuke doesn't know me that much and besides I thing it's better to spend some time as team seven' she answered 'Oh Ino you are such an understudy person' she said 'Hey just because I give you some time that doesn't mean that Sasuke is yours' she said with a grin; Sakura laughed and said with a soft smile 'Calm down Ino, Sasuke is yours'.

Ino was speechless; she couldn't believe what Sakura said '_Did she really meant that? Is she sick or something?' _she thought but then Sakura's voice brought her back to reality 'Are you going to give me those flowers or not?' 'Oh yeah of course, there you go' she said and gave her the flowers. Sakura was ready to leave when Ino spoke to her and asked her 'hey Sakura? Am I your best friend? 'What are you talking about Ino? Of course you are my best friend, you know that' she said with a confused look 'Then what is going on Sakura? you are acting weird lately; the other day I saw you sitting on a bench crying and now you are saying that you don't love Sasuke anymore' she said to her with a loud voice; Sakura look down to the floor and said ' I am sorry if I made you worry Ino. The truth is that I am in pain lately but I will be just fine' she look up to face her and said 'so don't worry okay? I have to go now see you later' and with that she left with a tear dropping down her cheek 'Sakura what happened to you? She asked her self.

Sakura was at the room where Naruto and Sasuke sleeping; she was placing the flowers into a vase when suddenly she heard Sasuke's voice 'Where am I?' 'You are in the hospital' she said looking at him with a smile 'Oh yeah now I remember. Naruto and I fought' he said and continued 'where is Naruto? 'He is right next to you' she answered looking at the sleepy blond boy with a smile; Sasuke looked at Naruto and said 'Tsk he was suppose to wake up before me since he has the fox inside him' 'well when we were looking for you that baka didn't sleep at all so that's why he haven't wake up yet' she said still looking and smiling at Naruto.

She took a chair and sat between Sasuke's and Naruto's bed 'How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywere?' she asked looking at him with worry 'No I am fine, thanks for asking' he answered back. The atmosphere in the room was electrifying none of them were talking. After a few seconds Sasuke broke the silence 'Sakura I am sorry I hurt your feelings; I act like an idiot towards to you; I shouldn't have reject you that way' Sakura's eyes winded with Sasuke's words ' Sasuke you…' she was cut off by him ' I am sorry when I almost kill you that day but I was blind with the hate I had for all of you; I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but if you and the others forgive me I will be the most happiest man on this world' he said to her with a sad look. Sakura looked down at the floor and said 'Sasuke you did hurt my feelings; after that night I was crying like a baby; although you rejected me that way I was still in love with you. When you tried to kill me I didn't hate you because I knew that you where blind by your hate' she looked at him and continued with a smile 'If I learn something from Naruto is that people change and that they need our help to change them giving them second chances' Sasuke smiled for a while and said 'thank you Sakura'.

Sakura tried to say something but she was cut off by Naruto's voice 'Sakura-chaaan I want ramen' Sakura couldn't help but giggled 'Naruto you can't have ramen; you have to wait until you left the hospital' 'but I am starving and I want rameen' he said crossing his hand with a disappointed look 'I said no ramen baka and if you try to leave the hospital you will regret it' she said with a mad look 'okay, okay no ramen' he said trying to calm her down ' instead of complaining why don't you talk with the person next to you?' she said with a smile ' Oh.. Hey teme how are you? When did you wake up?' he asked him with a smile 'I am fine looser, apparently I woke up before you' he said with a grin 'hey I am not a looser' he said with a mad face 'yes you are' Sasuke said to him back 'No I am not' 'yes you are' and they continue like this for a while and then Sakura said with a sing 'Here we go again'.

Five years had past since Skatski was defeated by Naruto and Sasuke so peace was finally all over the shinobi world. Naruto became hokage with Sakura on his side as his adviser and Sasuke was the leader of the ANBU. Although Sakura was almost all the time with Naruto she never told him how much she loved him; she was suffering by this but she had Ino by her side to comfort her; she knew everything about Sakura being in love with Naruto ; she told her so many times to confess because she couldn't stand watching her best friend suffering like that but Sakura never listen to her. Naruto on the other hand was walking his own 'suffering path'; although he fulfilled his dream of being hokage he wanted more; he wanted to be with Sakura as a couple and not as his friend; he wanted to live the rest of their lives together and make family but he never said anything.

It was a beautiful night; the sky was clear and the stars were shining bright in it. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Ino were having meal at Naruto's place. Every Saturday they would gather at someone's place to have fun and today it was Naruto's turn. 'Wow Naruto did you make all these?' Sasuke asked with a surprise; 'Well not all of them, Sakura help me to make the dinner; in fact she made all of these' he answered with a smile while grabbing the back of his head 'You and Sakura are very close to each other aren't you?' he asked with a grin ' stop teasing teme you know how things are between me and her' he answered with a serious look; Sasuke sighed and said with his eyes narrowed 'No I don't Naruto; don't you see it? She loves you; you spend all the time together and she does everything for you. Are you blind or something?' 'Look Sasuke, she cares about me as a friend; the one she really is in loved with is you and you know it' 'Okay Naruto, she was in love with me but that was when she was a little kid; I am sure it was just a crush' he said with serious and mad look. Naruto sighed and thought for a while and he asked 'If she loves me then why she didn't tell me anything yet?' 'Maybe because she is afraid of you rejecting her confession' Sasuke answered with a serious look 'What? She knows that I love her, I confessed to her remember?' 'Of course I remember that looser but when you did, you told her that she would never love you so she must thought that even if she would have confess to you, you wouldn't believe her' Sasuke answered.

Naruto thought for a second and said 'No, that can't be; can it?' Sasuke sighed again and said 'Of course, look just give it a try, ask her if she loves you; I know she loves you and I am sure you don't want to spend your rest of you life alone do you?' Naruto froze at sasuke's question but he knew that he was right ' I don't know Sasuke; I mean I really love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and only her but what if she rejects me?'; Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and said with an ironic voice ' Oh? Does the most powerful Hogake in Konoha afraid of rejection? Seriously we must start looking for new hokage' ;Naruto narrowed his eyes and said 'Come on Sasuke I am serious here' 'Hai, hai just give it a try looser; if you don't I swear that I am going to make you do this in front of our friends' he said with a grin 'Oh give me a break teme, I will try okay? Now shut up because Sakura and Ino are at the kitchen and they might hear us' he said grossing his hands.

While the four shinobi were eating Naruto swallowed and said 'wow Sakura, your cooking is amazing; there isn't anyone else who can cook like that, you are the best; believe it..!' Sakura blushed at Naruto's statement but before she could thank him Sasuke interrupted her 'It's true that Sakura's cooking is amazing but my wife's cooking is much better than hers' he said with a smirk placing his right hand on Ino's 'No, Sakura's cooking is the best' Naruto said with loud voice 'No, Inos's cooking is the best' Sasuke said with a grin ' No, it isn't' 'Yes it is' 'No it isn't' ; they continued like that for a while until Sakura scream out loud ' Shut up both of you; you are acting like babies; if you continue like this you will regret it' she said a scary look; they both bowed and apologized to her then ino said ' wow Sakura you are amazing but seriously you are scaring me sometimes'.

When they finally finished with their diner they went at the sitting room; they spend most of the time talking about their mission when Ino stopped them and said 'Ummm guys we have an announcement to make' 'what is it Ino?' Sakura asked with curiosity 'well me and sasuke' she paused and grabbed Sasuke's hand 'me and sasuke are going to have a baby' she said with a big smile on her face. Sakura hugged Ino and congratulated her ' Congratulations Ino,I am so happy for you' she said with a smile and a tear dropped from her eye. 'Congratulations teme' naruto said to his friend with I grin 'Thanks dobe; I guess I am better than you after all; I married before you and now I am going to be a father' he said with a smirk; Naruto knew what Sasuke meant, he turned to Sakura with a blush on his cheeks and then back to Sasuke 'oh shut up Sasuke' he said with an angry face. Sakura heard what Sasuke said and that made her blush a little because she also know what he meant but she didn't say anything.

Time had past, Ino and Sasuke were ready to leave 'Are you coming with us Sakura? we can walk you home if you like' Sasuke suggested 'No I will stay here and wash the dishes; if I don't they will stay like this until the next time we will have dinner at his home' she said with smirk looking at Naruto ' Sakura-chaaan you are mean' he said with a disappointed look; Sakura couldn't help but to giggle then Naruto remembered ' Sasuke come with me for a second I have to give you some reports they are on my desk' 'ok lets go' he said. Ino took that chance and said to Sakura 'Sakura tonight is your chance, confess to naruto' Sakura was taken aback with Ino's words 'What? Ino I told you so many times that I can't do that; I don't deserve him' she said with a sad look 'Oh please Sakura stop being so stubborn; you make mistakes so what? People do make mistakes, if you didn't then you wouldn't be a human being. Don't you see it? You are both suffering from the same pain; please Sakura confess to him I can't stand watching you suffering like this' sakura looked down to the floor and said with sadness 'I don't know Ino maybe some other time' then Ino grabbed her from her arms and said 'No Sakura, you are going to confess tonight or else I will go and tell him by my self ' Sakura looked at her and said ' but I …' before she could finish her phrase Ino interrupted her and said ' No 'buts' Sakura, no be quiet they are coming'.

After they said goodbye to their friends Sakura and Naruto went to the kitchen to clean up. While sakura was washing the plates Naruto was drying them. '_Maybe I should listen to Sasuke and ask her; but I can just ask her like that; maybe I will ask her in different way' _Naruto thought. After five minuets of silence Naruto spoke 'Are you okay with this Sakura-chan?' 'Of course I am Naruto it's not big deal; I will wash those dishes in no time' she answered with a smirk 'I am not talking about this Sakura' he said with a serious look ' Then what are you talking about?' she asked with curiosity; Naruto took a big breath and said ' I am talking about Ino having a baby with Sasuke. Are you okay with this?' ' Of course Naruto I am okay with this, why shouldn't be? Ino is my best friend and I am happy for her' she answered with a smile 'Yes but he is having baby with Sasuke and-' he was cut of by her who said with nervousness 'Naruto I don't love sasuke, I stop loving him when I realised that I was-' before she could finish her phrase a class broke and cut her hand 'Oh my God Sakura-chan be careful with that; are you okay?; let me help you' Naruto said pulling a chair and let Sakura sit. Naruto brought some bandages and tried to put them on Sakura's hand 'Naruto it's okay, it's just a cut; I can heal me self with my chakra remember?' she said to him smiling 'don't be silly Sakura-chan you don't have to spend your chakra for that little cut; besides I take this as an advantage to treat your wounds' he said with smile, grabbing the back of his head; sakura couldn't help but to blush and said ' You are a baka you know that?' 'Yeah I know' he answered with a smirk and he continued fixing the bandages.

While Naruto was fixing the bandages Sakura was thinking if she should confess to him '_what I am going to do? If I don't confess Ino will tell him; it's not like I don't want to; it's because I don't disserve that love; I would be selfish if I do that but I don't think I can keep up with this; every time I am with him I remember that kiss he gave me and it hurts when I know that he won't kiss me again; I really love him; maybe I should confess after all' _ ' hey Sakura are you all right? You kind spaces out for a second; his voice brought her back to reality, she grabbed the back of her neck when she responded with a nervous smile ' Hehe, I am fine Naruto I was just thinking that's all' naruto gazed at her with curiosity 'And what were you thinking?'; Sakura was taken aback with his question ' um.. nothing important really' she looked away so Naruto couldn't see the lie she said; _Damn it I need courage to do this _Sakura thought for a while 'um Naruto do you by any chance have sake?' naruto raised an eyebrow in question 'since when did you start drinking sake?', her eyes winded when she realized how much Naruto knew her 'since tonight; now do you have or not?' she asked crossing her arms looking away ' naruto answer still with a confusion on his face 'Yeah I have it's into to living room' she stood up and said while walking forwards to the living room 'Well what are you waiting for? Bring two glasses and follow me' the still confuse blond boy nodded and did as he was told.

Sakura was drinking her second class of sake; although it was her first time drinking sake she got use to it quiet well; Naruto on the other hand didn't drink any sake; he was very busy trying to understand Sakura's actions 'um sakura are you all right? You are acting very weird' the blond boy asked without getting any answer. Sakura was deep in thoughts; she was drying to find a way to spill it out _'Damn it, it's the second class I am drinking and I can't find the courage or the way to spill it out'_ two shaking hands in frond of her cut off her thoughts 'Oi Sakura are you listening to me?' Naruto asked; Sakura took an other sip of sake and said 'Sorry naruto what did you say?' naruto sighed and said ' I asked you if you were are all right because you are acting weird tonight' she looked at her glass and said ' yeah, I am fine naruto'.

Silence was once again in the atmosphere when suddenly both of them started to speak 'I want to tell/ask you something Naruto/Sakura-chan' ; looking at each others eyes Sakura spoke first 'go on Naruto ask me' the blond hair boy looked down at the floor and asked ' You said that you don't love sasuke anymore, why?' Sakura was taken aback with what Naruto asked but then she thought that it was her chance to confess 'Naruto, I was never in love with Sasuke to begin with' Naruto's eyes widened at Sakura's words, he raised his face to look at her and said with narrow eyes full of confusion 'what are you talking about Sakura? I remember very well when you begged me to bring Sasuke back to you' he placed his right hand on his chest and continued 'I saw your sadness in your eyes and I felt your heart was broken and I know that the night he left you where there and you confessed to him' Sakura couldn't face him so he looked away and said ' Naruto I thought I was in love with him but I acted like a fool because in reality back then I never understand how it is to love someone; the feelings I had for sasuke back then had nothing to do with love'.

After few minutes of thought Naruto said 'I don't understand Sakura'. Sakura then took an other sip of sake, she looked back into naruto's eyes and asked ' Naruto tell me something, I know that you are in love with me so tell me, what love is? What do you feel when you are in love?'. Naruto was taken aback with Sakura's question, his face became red, his heart was beating like crazy and he was feeling uncomfortable. He tried to calm his self down but he couldn't so he said with his goofy smile while scratching the back of his head 'Nie Sakura-Chan are you trying to make me confess again? It's a little embarrassing you know' Sakura sighed in desperation and said 'Baka I am serious, I am trying to answer your question here so tell me what do you feel when I am around you?'

Naruto understood that things got serious so not wanting to face Sakura while his was answering the question he looked at the floor and said 'When you are around me I feel my stomach gripe, my heart beating like crazy and sometimes I can't breath, when I am around you I want so badly to kiss you and take you in my arms and never let you go. At nights when we are not together I stay awake the night thinking about you and when I finally get to sleep I see you in my dreams smiling at me'.

After hearing what Naruto confessed Sakura was speechless, her eyes were open widen and she was ready to cry but she refused to do it; she shook her head and tried to spoke but before she could say anything Naruto spoke first 'I am sorry if I embarrassed you' Sakura then said with nervousness ' It's... It's okay Naruto….. Really' she paused for a moment and she continued 'All those feelings you preannounced I never felt them for Sasuke. It was a childish crush Naruto'. Naruto thought for a while and said with a confused look 'I see... But Sakura the way you said earlier it sounded like you did have those feelings for someone'. Sakura was taken aback with what she just heard, when she tried to spoke, she was cut off by Naruto's suddenly question' Sakura-chan are you in love?' Sakura could see the disappointment in his eyes; she knew that it will hurt him if she was with some other man instead of him so she decided it was the best time to confess.

She took a deep breath and answered to his question 'yes Naruto I am in love with someone' Naruto look down at the floor and asked with eyes fool of sadness 'What are your feelings towards him?' Sakura formed a smirk on her face, she took naruto's hands in hers which made Naruto looked at her with confusion and she said looking deep into his blue oceanic eyes 'When you are around me I feel my stomach gripe, my heart beating like crazy and sometimes I can't breath' Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't believed in what he was listening, Sakura then squeezed naruro's hand's and continued 'when I am around you I want so badly to kiss me and take me into your arms and never let me go. At nights when we are not together I stay awake the night thinking about you and when I finally get to sleep I see you in my dreams smiling at me'.

They both stared at each other eyes for a while when Sakura finally broke the silence and said still looking into his blue oceanic eyes 'I love you Uzumaku Naruto' with that Naruto closed his eyes leaned towards to Sakura and pressed his lips against hers softly and sweet. Their desires for kissing each other for so long made them hugged each other more tied and deepen the kiss. Once their lips parted Naruto said forming a smile on his face 'I love you too Sakura-chan'.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the story...Please review and let me know if you liked or not...Also tell me if I made mistakes (grammar, spelling etc...)


End file.
